Pity Party
by Neutrina
Summary: All Sara and Sophia thought they had in common was that they both liked Grissom. Is there more? SaraSophia fic, please forgive. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sara Sidle was, for the probably the first time, late for work. She was making good time towards Grissom's office when she ran into Sophia. Literally. She groaned. _Oh no. I so don't need this today. _She'd never really liked Sophia. Tolerated, maybe. Been mildly amused, possibly. But friends? Never.

"Sorry about that. I was just having a chat with Grissom." The disappointed look on Sophia's face prompted Sara to ask, "About what?"

Sophia grimaced. "We had dinner a while ago. I thought it meant something, but he spent the meeting assuring me that we were, and I quote, 'nothing more than co-workers.'"

Sara felt a flash of anger at Sophia, but also a stab of pity. "He is like that. He once told me that I was beautiful. Then he turns me down. He didn't say he was sorry, or that he'd like to be friends. Just turned me down." She sighed. "Grissom is a lost cause, let me tell you. You don't want to start that dance with him."

Sophia laughed bitterly. "Want to go for a beer after shift and have a 'Grissom is a lost cause' pity party?"

Sara laughed. "Sure." She continued to Grissom's office with the odd feeling that today might be worth something.

A/N: I don't think Geek Love is a lost cause, (I love it) but it fits the story…Cookies to anyone who can come up with a good name for this ship.


	2. Pity verses Party

**A/N: Ok, the pairing names suggested were: Safia from Veronica10 ; Sofa from Level1 CSI Stoaks; CURDLE from sax; S.S from VeganCSI; and so/sara from cherrydrops12**

**Cookies to all you guys, as well as to my other reviewers: sidle girl, stwbrryCSI, Kumi, firestorm13, and Jessica. And thanks to Laurel Ducky, who reviews almost all of my stories. Reviews are my chocolate.**

**On with the show!**

It had been a long day. First, Sara was assigned a decomp, partnered with Grissom. Every time he spoke to her, she couldn't help imagining his reaction if he knew about the pity party. She had to take a break midway through; she was shaking so hard from laughing that she couldn't work. Then Grissom would look at her funny, which would only start her up again. And of course, when she got back to the lab, she smelled like a decomposing corpse. She took the quickest shower she could, changed, and walked out to the reception desk to wait for Sophia.

Naturally, both Nick and Catherine had something cute to say about her actually leaving on time. She rolled her eyes, and took out a forensics journal. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up. "Hey, ready to get trashed?"

Sophia laughed. "Sure. Your car or mine?"

It turned out that Sophia's place of choice was a little known bar on the outskirts of Las Vegas. It wasn't the kind of place that Sara frequented, but she found herself liking the quirky place. It had a stage and dance area, with the bar in the back surrounded by tables. The bartender was wearing a full cowboy costume, and even had a confused looking miniature pony being led around by a waiter. The waiters and waitresses all donned cowboy hats and boots. Surprisingly, the music was rock. There were disco lights all along the edge of the bar.

A/N: No, I've never been to or heard of a place like this. Sounds kinda fun, though, right?

Sophia led Sara to one of the tables. She seemed fairly familiar with their waiter, a man who unfortunately looked like a younger Grissom.

"So, what's your best Grissom story?" Sophia finally asked.

Sara gave a bitter laugh. "It's a hard choice. It might be the time he admitted to caring about me to a _murder _suspect, but said he 'couldn't take the risk.' It could have been the time he gave me a plant for forgetting that I'm a vegetarian. Ooh, better yet, it could have been when he turned me down flat after I asked him out. Not only that, he was incredulous. Kind of like, 'what would someone like me be doing with someone like _her._' I don't know. What do you think?"

Sophia looked sympathetic. "I think that he's got a lot of nerve to turn you down then tell a murder suspect that he cares about you."

Sara grimaced, and her voice rose when she said, "Not only that. You ever heard of the case with the hockey players?" Sophia nodded.

"Ok, I told him he didn't seem like a sports fan, and he told me he liked baseball. I laughed, because that's such a Grissom game, and said that he must like the physics aspect of it. Then he said 'Baseball is a beautiful game.' Have we ever heard Grissom talk about beauty? Right. I asked him when he had been interested in beauty, and he said since I met you.' Then he turns me down."

Sophia looked surprisingly angry on Sara's behalf. She was about to say something when their waiter came. Before Sara could order, Sophia asked for two margaritas. "You'll love them."

"So, what are your Grissom stories?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "When I first transferred, he flirted with me. He never asked me out, so I started going out with some EMT named Hank."

Sara's eyes got huge. "Hank? You went out with Hank?"

Sophia looked confused. "Yes. And I found out that he was using me to cheat on his girlfriend. Why?"

"He did the same thing to me."

"Sometimes I feel like the whole gender is out to get us." By this time their drinks had come, and the two women clinked their glasses together.

"So," Sophia said, sipping her drink, "There's the pity part. What about the party?"

The two women finished their drinks and ordered more. Midway through her third margarita, Sara started doing Grissom impressions. Normally, these would have been mildly amusing. But Sophia, who was as drunk as Sara, found them hilarious. Finally, as she cracked up for the umpteenth time, Sophia made a daring suggestion. "Let's go dance!"

The two women staggered to the dance floor. Sophia started flirting with the poster on the wall. When she turned around again, Sara was gone. Then she looked up, and there was Sara, up on stage, holding a beer bottle and dancing. Sophia was impressed; Sara was a pretty good dancer. She climbed up and began dancing next to Sara. Sara did a crowd dive, and Sophia followed suit.

When the crowd put them down again, Sara fainted. Sophia, who hadn't had the last bottle of beer, merely fell asleep. The bartender hurried over, and called Sara's emergency contact.

Sara woke up slung over the shoulder of a man wearing a blue polo shirt. Next to her was Sophia, being carried by the bartender. She laughed and waved. Sophia started to laugh too, and before long the man carrying Sara had to ask. "What is so funny?" Sara recognized the voice, but couldn't place it.

"We're having a pity party." She told the man proudly.

"What sort of pity party?" He sounded as if he were studying her, or humoring her. She couldn't really tell which.

Sophia snorted. "We're getting trashed because our boss is a jerk!" She started laughing again.

Sara found herself being buckled into the backseat of a car, next to Sophia. "And we're in love with him!" She burst into a new fit of giggles.

The man got a "deer-caught-in-headlights" look for a minute. Sara and Sophia didn't notice. Still laughing, Sophia asked, "Who are you?" There was silence. Then he answered quietly. "I'm your jerk boss."

A/N: Any other pairing names? Comments on the existing ones? Commentary on the price of rice in China?


	3. The Grissom Factor

**A/N: Thanks to csilouise, VeganCSI, AtheneGirl, firestorm13, Argella, Kumi, Tarzje, dthstlkr69, Billy Rose, Wonko, RavenSabel, Dauthi, Cherrydrops12, and sidle girl for reviewing ch. 2. Still thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one, but their names are in chapter two. More ship names are: S.S Ship by VeganCSI, cudles by AtheneGirl, Sarafia, Sosa, and Saso by firestorm13, and ss and saphia by sidle girl. Also, votes have been cast for sofa, curdle, and saphia. Thanks all! Now, on with the Grissom torture! Um, I mean story!**

The next day at work was awkward, to say the least. Grissom avoided both Sara and Sophia like the plague, and when spoken to, would respond with brusque, one word answers. Fortunately for Sara and Sophia, they barely remembered most of their antics. Most of what they remembered was long before they were overly drunk, and they had many a silent chuckle to themselves remembering Sara's Grissom impression or Sophia singing a song she had written at age 7 in the shower.

Finally, Sara had to ask Grissom what was bugging him. When she walked up, he pretended not to see or hear her. After several attempts to start a conversation, Sara gave up. She stormed into the locker room, sat down on the bench, and screamed with frustration.

"Ok, what's he done now?" Sara was slightly surprised at the caring note in Sophia's voice.

"Just completely ignored me when I asked him what was bothering him. That's all." To her horror, Sara was now starting to cry. Without hesitation, Sophia walked over and hugged her. "Dinner?"

Sara smiled through her tears. "Lead on."

This time, neither of the two women had anything to drink with dinner. Sara was surprised to discover that Sophia had an obsession with several of the same musicals that she did, while Sophia was amazed to learn about Sara's extensive pipe cleaner collection. Somehow, they began talking about the subtle differences between oranges and tangerines. Sara's tears of frustration had long since turned to tears of laughter, and she wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. After a particularly crude joke involving a chicken, and egg, and a cigarette, Sara managed to gasp out, "We have to do this more often."

They started having dinner every night after shift. Sara was not even surprised to hear herself inviting Sophia to her house for popcorn and a movie. This became their new routine, and Sara found herself actually looking forward to the end of shift. She also found herself thinking less and less of Grissom, which added to her overall happiness. While she couldn't avoid him at work, she wasn't as uncomfortable around him as she had once been.

It was Sophia who came up with the idea. At one of their movie fests, she turned to Sara and suggested a sleepover. "You know, like the ones we had when we were kids?"

Sara shook her head. "Never had one."

Sophia was incredulous. "Never? Well, we'll just have to fix that. How about my house this time?"

All Sara could do was nod.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. And long wait until the update (ducks rotten tomatoes) Next one will be longer, I promise. Any ideas for the sleepover? Comments on existing names? Jokes? Hey, did you hear the one about the bum and the frog? No? I'll put it in the next chapter.**


End file.
